Close
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Is the romantic and friendly fic which is loosely based on the complete series, Sims 3. It focuses on the life of Roan Myers and his new friends including his love interest Tori Kimura in Sunset Valley.
1. The Prologue

**A/N:** This is a real life story based on the game, The Sims 3 and it's a prior to the story in Youtube based on Sims 2's: Taken Away. Here is the story called Close.

 **Close**

 **Characters:**

Roan Myers

Tori Kimura

Leighton Sekemoto

Monika Harris

Madison VanWatson

Bea Cashmere

Buster Clavell

Vita Alto

Justin Rowland

 **The Prologue:**

 _Benjamin "Bono" Myers is the famous superstar athlete who makes the win for their team, The West Newbury Rams. He had a wife name Carmilla Myers and a son, Roan Myers. He trains his son in any athletic arts knowing his talents of playing soccer. 10 years later, a tragic accident that Bono and Carmilla are died in a car crash. Roan witnesses this news and it was a fatal blow for him. He became a rebellious teen after his parents' death. Until, a caretaker of his father arrived in time to change things. 5 years had passed after his parents' death, Roan became a rich bachelor where all the girls loved him. Since then, he later decides to move from his hometown to Sunset Valley and this is his story._

Roan had finally moved in Sunset Valley where his father's caretaker and his foster-father, Justin Rowland visited the dream house that his late father, Bono had constructed.

"This is where I'm going to live?"

"Yes, Roan... This house built by your late father and it was his lifelong dream to live here in this house." Justin said.

"Dad..." Roan said and Justin decides to give the car keys for him.

"Roan... take this car key."

"Wow... are you sure you wanna give this to me."

"This car is all yours. You might park this car in any of these three garages inside." Justin said giving the car in which to be a Toyota Hi-Lux VIGO.

"Thanks, Mr. Rowland..." Roan said thankfully.

"You're welcome." Justin smiled. "Well it's time for me to go back to West Newbury. You should check your house first. Then meet some new neighbours in this town. Good luck..."

When Justin leaves, Roan smiles and he went inside the house.


	2. Meet the New Neighbors

**Chapter 1:** Meet the New Neighbors

Roan checked every single room in his newly home. It has only one bathroom and he likes the master's bedroom near in the children's room and the kitchen of his house was very neat.

He rested on the bed reminiscing his parents and wanted to have a nice family to live here. He gets up and decides to meet the new neighbors.

His first visit was the Friendship Dormitory where the Working Friends, Tori Kimura, Monika Harris, Ayesha Ansari and Madison VanWatson lived as he doorbells and Monika is the first one to open.

"Hi there..." Roan greeted and Monika recognizes him.

"Oh, it's you Roan. Long time no see." Monika smiled and both finally shake hands. "Just look at you, you become muscular."

"Finally, you recognized me Monika. I'll tell you everything." Roan said nicely.

"Please, come in..."

Roan finally gets inside the dormitory and it's the same as his house.

"I see, you moved from West Newbury, Massachusetts to Sunset Valley. That's was a great idea for you to get here." Monika said nicely to her old friend.

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, I want you to meet my friends. The girl on a couch was Ayesha."

"I've ever seen you have been friends with them." Roan nodded.

"That's right after I moved here." Monika said and Madison arrives to see them.

"Hey, Monika who is he?" Madison asked childishly.

"That's Roan... he's an old friend of mine during the sports academy." Monika said introduces Roan to Madison.

"Hello there..."

"Hi..." Roan greeted and he looked at the girl in the green shirt and a medium skirt who is busy working in her laptop. "Monika, who's that girl...? She looks pretty busy on her laptop?"

"That's Tori... she's the busiest woman here in our dorms. Unfortunately, she never promotes her job even she's working very hard." Monika answered.

"Oh I see..."

"By the way, I'm glad to see you to become as our neighbor in this town. I thought you're not gonna move here."

When Roan is about to leave, Tori sees him and she asks Monika.

"Who's this man?"

"That's Roan... he's a new neighbor in town and he wants to meet new neighbors here."

"He looks different." Tori said as she turns off her laptop and leaves for work.

Roan visits the Central Park and he likes the outdoors. He then saw a man in a long sleeved purple shirt along with his mother and a child. He seems to love outdoors as he thought.

 _This town is better in my hometown. I want a quiet life..._

That night, Roan straight back to his home as he saw someone was rushing back home and she got tripped and also drop her stuff.

"Awww... My things..."

"Can I help you out...?" Roan smiles and knowingly that person who got tripped was Tori and he helps her.

"Oh you must be the new neighbor, thanks so much." Tori smiled thankfully to him.

"It's all right... you look in a hurry." Roan said smiling and recognizes Tori. "You must be Tori, am I right? You're quite busy even in home."

"Uh... really I am..." Tori said blushing.

"Of course not, I'll carry these in your home. I know you lived in Monika's place." Roan said offers to help her and Tori agreed.

Both arrived in Friendship Dormitory and Tori thanked him for helping her carrying her things.

"Thank you so much, Roan."

"No problem... You kinda worry to me." Roan smiled and gives her an advice. "You should be careful on yourself."

"Okay..." Tori said and Roan begins to leave and she tries to stop him from leaving. "Um, Roan..."

"Yes..."

"Is it okay, that I can tour you in our town? I know you are new here." Tori requested.

"Sure... tomorrow, Monika is going to take me at the stadium in this town. I hope you can see me there." Roan said smiling and he leaves back to his home making Tori hopeful.

 _Roan... he's so cute and very nice person..._


	3. The Touring in Sunset Valley

**Chapter 2:** The Touring in Sunset Valley

The next day, Roan wears a dark blue sweatshirt and khaki pants and black flip flops as he drives with Monika to visit the Llama Stadium. There she toured him inside the stadium and Roan was amazed to see the surroundings of the stadium.

"Wow... this stadium looks better than in my hometown."

"Yeah that's right. Sometimes, they always do amateur Olympics for weeks." Monika said as both finally arrived at the stadium.

When they arrived, Monika introduces the players to Roan.

"Okay boys, There's someone I want you to meet." Monika smiled and Roan noticed that she's the manager of their team.

"You're the team manager, Monika."

"That's right, Roan. I am..." Monika said as she introduces Roan to the players. "This is Roan, and he is a newbie in this town."

"He's just a kid." One of the players said until the arrival of Marty Keaton.

"You must be Bono's son? I'm impressed."

"You know my father?" Roan wondered.

"I'm Marty Keaton, I'm supposed to be the one of your father's team." Marty introduced to Roan as both shake hands and Monika decides to test him.

"Roan, I want you to shoot the goal. I wanna know if you're still practicing."

"Hey, sounds like fun." Roan smiled excitedly as Monika tried to send the soccer ball to him.

Roan knees the ball several times as he kicks the ball in a drive shooter as it goals. All the players were shocked seeing him do it and Monika was amazed of his athleticism.

"Wow, Roan... you're amazing."

"I'm always practice day by day." Roan said happily while stepping into the soccer ball and Monika finally decided to give him a job.

"From this day, Roan... I will give you a job is a minor leaguer."

"Whoa... you gave me a job, Monika. Thanks a lot..." Roan said thankfully.

"The reason why I gave you that job? It's because your job is in the fourth level on your career." Monika explained. "That's how players who are pretty good in professional sports."

"Wow... now that I have a new job right now. Great!" Roan shouted in excitement.

After that, Roan decides to leave the stadium until he sees the man in long half-fringes who is disappointed and is about to leave as he calls him.

"Hey there... you look disappointed or something?" Roan asked.

"Just leave me alone, newbie. I had a lot of things in my home."

"Sorry to bother you, you seem to be pretty disappointed. Is it because that I made a goal in 20 seconds?" Roan said knowing of his behavior.

"You seem pretty nice or something and your traits are just like mine."

"Oh..."

"I'm Leighton Sekemoto, Pleased to meet you... sorry about my actions." Leighton introduces Roan in a friendly way.

"I'm Roan Myers... I recognize that it was you who always went to the park with your family." Roan said recognizing him.

"Yeah... it's my free time when my mother decides to go to the central park with my son." Leighton said nicely.

"So what are you going to do at home?" Roan asked.

"It's my son of course... he was still a toddler and his name was Sam."

"I see then..."

"Gotta go, and thanks for meeting you." Leighton said and he smirks to see him as gets inside the Toyota Trueno and drives back home.

Roan watches him leave as Tori came to visit him.

"Have you done touring the stadium?"

"Uh... Tori it's you." Roan said as he gazes on her light-blue sleeveless shirt and a black mini skirt. "You look gorgeous today."

"Of course, I am..." Tori smiled. "I'm glad you noticed."

"So you're gonna tour me this whole town?" Roan said and Tori tells him.

"Sure, like you promised since the day you helped me."

Roan drives with his car with Tori on the front seat as she toured him, the theater, Hogan's Diner, Little Corsican Bistro, the Warehouse, Sunset Valley Medical Center, Sunset Valley Police Department, Community School of the Gifted, Science Research Facility, and it's City Hall where she currently worked. Then, he takes her to the Crystal Lake.

Tori loves to stay in a greenery place as she sits down on the grass and Roan picks up two apples.

"Here's some apple." Roan said as he throws at Tori and she catches it.

"Thank you, Roan..."

"Anyway, why are we here in the lake?"

"It's because I wanted to talk to you privately? I just want to know who you are in personal."

Both are having a private conversation about their personal lives and Roan discovers her traits.

"Wow... you're pretty charismatic when you talk to me like this." Roan complimented.

"Thanks for your compliments, Roan. That's also my problem. Whenever I worked so hard, I cannot promote into a higher job from my career." Tori said sadly.

"You need more socialization, Tori." Roan suggested. "You have to meet new friends so that you can promote your job. I know you have friends with Monika and Madison. But you have to befriend others too. It's very important."

"You sure about what you said? I had no friends since I've met both of them?" Tori said and became disappointed and Roan encourages her.

"Cheer up, Tori. You can do it. You have to be friendly with the others."

"I'll do my best to make friends, Roan. I'm glad that you can cheer me up." Tori smiled nicely to him and Roan stands up.

"Well it's time to go. I'm kinda hungry..."

"Roan, I wanted to talk with you more. You make me feel happy." Tori said smiling and Roan happily agrees.

"Sure..."

Both are eating dinner at Hogan's Diner and Roan orders a Tri-Steak while Tori ordered a grilled salmon and both continues to have a conversation while waiting for their orders.

"So you're job is in politics. That was a pretty harsh job."

"Yes... that's why I'm pretty talkative and always busy in home. I always brought my laptop so that I can work indefinitely." Tori replied nicely.

"So the city hall is the place where you work, right?" Roan asked calmly.

"Yes, and I worked in the City Hall as a ballot counter."

"Tori, you have to do your best and to make friends too. You might promote you an advanced job." Roan said as he took her hand gently. "I wish you can do it for me."

"Sure, Roan... I can." Tori said as the waitress arrived with their food.

"Here are your orders, enjoy."

Tori became happy to see Roan eats steak and she smiles to see him.

"You surely love steaks, aren't you?"

"Oh yes... and I'm not eating rice too."

After dinner, Roan finally takes Tori back to the Friendly Dormitory.

"Thanks for touring the town. I finally enjoyed it."

"You said it, Roan." Tori smiled as she gets off his car.

"Bye, Tori. See you around at my house is just near in your dorms." Roan waved goodbye to Tori as he sets off and to park his car in each garage on his house. Monika then sees her smiling.

"Tori... you look happy today."

"Of course, Monika... I need to work now." Tori said as she went inside happily and Monika knows that Tori begins to like Roan.


	4. His True Love

**Chapter 3:** His True Love

At the kitchen, Roan receives a call by Leighton and both were having a conversation about their personal love life.

"Really, you're very lucky Roan. I can't believe a man like you can befall on that woman?" Leighton said happily.

"I'm serious... she's gorgeous, sexy and charismatic. She's not like the other girls from my hometown."

"Guess what, that girl you hang out. She's pretty smart and workaholic. I know you might able to encourage her to promote her job." Leighton smiled and his mother Yumi saw him. "Well gotta go, tomorrow is your first day of try outs in the stadium. Don't be late in the whole afternoon."

"Okay..."

"Leighton, who are you talking to in your cellphone?" Yumi asked.

"A new friend of mine who actually moved in this town, mom." Leighton answered to her mother and proceeds to return to his room.

That night, Roan watches the stars in the night wondering about what Leighton had told him. Then, he saw Tori who is in her green and white striped mini-dress and she let her hair down in the mirror to worn loose and her hair is medium length. Roan was amazed to see her and Tori looked in the window and she was happy to see him watching her as she went to see him. Roan smiles and Tori visited him by climbing upstairs in his home.

"Roan..."

"Tori, hey..."

Both were having a conversation as they watch the stars in the night.

"You've been watching the stars at this late night. You should be sleeping right now."

"It's because my father loves to watch these stars every night." Roan replied.

"I wish I could be like you."

"Um, Tori... How did you get in the balcony?" Roan asked nicely.

"There was an open staircase in your home." Tori answered which Roan noticed the stairs.

"Ah... I get it."

"You were so funny..." Tori giggled happily and Roan was amused to see her hair down.

"I like your hair, Tori. You look pretty if you're not in tangles."

"You like it..."

"Yeah..."

"Roan, I...I just want to tell you about this." Tori said trying to admit her feelings to him. "The first time you came here, I was pretty amused. I felt that I found someone that I wanted to be loved I've been thinking of you, Roan."

"Tori... I also think about you too. By the time, I helped you carry your things and to explore the town with me. I know for sure that we're the same." Roan said as both blushed for a moment they stared each other as they kissed for the first time.

"Roan, I love you very much."

"I love you too, Tori." Roan said as he hugged her amorously and Tori decides to spend the night with him at his home.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, Tori..." Roan agreed as both finally kissed passionately to their lips. Afterwards, both were sleeping together comfortably in the bed.

The next day, Roan wakes up and to find out that Tori wasn't with him. He checked upon her and he saw Tori is cooking for breakfast.

"Tori, you're up? What are you doing here at my kitchen?" Roan frankly asked her.

"I'm cooking our breakfast just for the two of us." Tori said happily.

"Oh..." Roan nodded as his stomach growls. "Oww... I'm starting to get hungry."

"Here... try some apple pancakes. I know you like it." Tori smiled as she gives the pancakes to him. Roan tries the pancakes and it was delicious.

"Mmmm... this is good. I've never seen you can cook something, Tori." Roan smiled and became amused to her cooking skils.

"I'm a natural cook, Roan. My parents taught me how to cook some nice food." Tori replied smiling.

"Really, wow..."

"I need to take a shower, Roan. I have a job to do." Tori said smiling to him as she leaves him to take a shower.

"Oh... you mean in the City Hall." Roan said as he mumbled. "I want to learn to cook too. This is great and I just love the outdoors."

When Tori had left, Roan plants some fruits and vegetables in the backyard as he found excellent and outstanding seeds. Then, he jogged the town and also practicing with his soccer ball. After that, he went to the stadium on his first day of try outs.

"Okay boys... it's time for tryouts. The coach will be here in any minute." Monika shouted where all of the players are practicing soccer before the game playoffs.

Buster Clavell arrives to see the players.

"Hoho... looks like we have new players today." Buster smiled and he let the players stop practicing. "Okay boys, It's time for the try outs before the start of the playoffs. If each group wins they will be promoted into Rookie."

"All right, Roan you're in with Leighton's group. Good luck to you..." Monika chooses Roan on Leighton's side.

"Roan, is it okay we can talk each other privately after try outs?" Leighton whispered.

"Sure, but why?"

"Okay, let the try out begin." Monika shouted and the try out begin.

Meanwhile, Tori befriends a lot of employees in the City Hall and also her boss, Vita Alto. Vita believes in Tori's work as a ballot counter and she has finally decided to promote her tomorrow. After the tryouts, Roan and Leighton are privately talking about love.

"You see... girls here in Sunset Valley are definitely the same in the U.S. Other people here they are liberated which they are hanging out with man or a woman despite they have married."

"Yipes... Sounds like is in my place."

"You know our try outs look pretty good. I realize that you are the only person can win this game. You got some sharp kicks." Leighton complimented.

"Thanks for the compliments. I heard that you are working as a single father, right?"

"Yeah... after my wife died when she gave birth to my son, Sam." Leighton said sadly. "Now I need my son to have a mother on his side so that he will grow up as a complete family."

"You're surely are ambitious." Roan smiled to his friend.

"There's your orders."

"Thanks..."

"Leighton, are you staring that waitress right here?" Roan nodded.

"Yeah... with the looks of her, she's kinda neat when she works in here."

"Uhhh..."

"Relax, Roan... You need to be careful if some girls are seductive." Leighton said giving him some advice.

After they eat dinner, Roan finally takes Tori home while inside of his car. Roan got troubled for a moment about Leighton's advices.

"Is something wrong, Roan?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Nothing... I just remember what Leighton told me. I'm kinda trouble about it." Roan replied.

"I know his house, the Sekemoto's residence. You want to see him, right." Tori smiled.

When they arrived at the Sekemoto's house, both see Leighton is making out with the waitress from Hogan's Diner at his room.

"Is that Leighton...?" Roan said shockingly.

"Oh yes... That's the first time I've seen him got seduced." Tori said shockingly.

At Leighton's room, both are making love when he meets the girl in a yellow brown hair which is Bea Cashmere.

"Wow... you're pretty."

"I just love what you're doing." Bea said as she pulls off his purple boxers. Roan and Tori were watching horribly to see his bare ass which he begins to make love with her. Afterwards they leave the residence in a shameful way.

Back at Roan's house, Roan could not forget of what Leighton did. He would think of himself of being a man like him. Tori then visits him.

"Roan, are you feeling alright?" Tori asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Tori... I was just depressed." Roan answered sadly.

"About Leighton, right?"

"He was telling me something that I should be careful if other girls in this town would seduce me. But I realize that he already found the girl he wants but he gives in to her seductions." Roan said while lowering her head.

"Come Roan... let's watch the stars." Tori said convincing him in which Roan accepts.

At the backyard, Both Roan and Tori are watching the stars and become romantically involved.

"You know what, my boss told me that I would be promoted soon." Tori said while facing at Roan.

"Really... wow. Me either we just won the tryouts. I know my coach will promote me." Roan smiled.

"Listen, Roan... about what happened earlier. I know it would be the same for us."

"..." Roan does not respond to her word and Tori sees the hot tub which it has not been used as she opens. "Tori, what are you doing?"

"I've never seen you have a hot tub in your place. I want to make things warm."

"Uh... my dad used to do that." Roan said blushing towards her.

"Look, I'm maybe as your friend but as a woman. You need to show your friend that you're a better man than he is. This isn't like you." Tori said telling him. "You were acting like a virgin of some sort."

"I'm not like that, Tori." Roan reacted while raising his brow.

"Then you have to prove it." Tori said scolding him as she stands up and turns around and begins to undress her green and white striped short sleeved mini dress in front of Roan and to reveal herself in topless as she continues to take off her panties and she takes skinny dipping in the hot tub.

"Uh... Tori... That's unfair..." Roan said while his cheeks became rosier to see her naked body.

"You have to prove yourself that you are a better man than he is."

"Tori, you're so sexy." Roan commented happily to see her revealing as he angrily tells her. "I'll show Leighton that I'm much better than he is. He maybe a single father, but I'm a bachelor."

Tori then sees him taking off both of his shirt and trousers as she was surprised to see his naked body and his muscularity as he takes a dip into the hot tub and both were relaxing together.

"Tori... I'm fully relaxed." Roan said while relaxing in the hot tub.

"Me too... I can't believe that you were very muscular and gorgeous. Just like you told me the same thing." Tori said smiling and both gazing each other.

"Is it okay to move into my place? I know I live here by myself."

"I agree to stay with you, Roan. Just promise me, that I can help you if you have problems." Tori said finally agreed to move with him and Roan kisses her.

"Sure, Tori... I will."

"I'm glad that you love me, Roan. Thank you..." Tori said thankfully as both finally makes out while in the hot tub.

After that, Roan and Tori are now seen putting their clothes back on after relaxing in the hot tub as he tells her.

"Thanks for comforting me, Tori. It feels good to relax in the hot tub." Roan smiled thankfully to her.

"No problem... I still love you."

"Tomorrow morning, you're gonna pack your stuff at the dormitory."

"Yes... I'm sure Monika and Madison know this."

"All right..." Roan agreed and he gives her a goodbye kiss and Tori leaves back to the Friendship Dormitory as he watches. He finally found his true love of his life.


	5. The Promotion

**Chapter 4:** The Promotion

The next day, Roan finally goes out to his home and to his surprise, Tori was here who is finally moved into his home.

"Ahh... Tori, you're here..."

"I'm glad that I can stay with you, Roan." Tori smiled happily.

"You got a job to do, Tori... I have to take exercise every morning." Roan smiled informing her which she noticed.

"Oh yeah... my friends are trying to help me to pack my things at your home. I hope you can..." Tori said and became happy about last night. "I really can't forget about last night."

"Yeah, me too..."

"Good luck on your work, Roan." Tori smiled as the car arrives at their dorm and she gets inside as the car drives through the City Hall and Roan watches. Monika noticed about their relationship between them.

At the Llama Stadium, Buster finally promotes Leighton, Roan, Marty and two others into a Rookie after they defeated the other teams in yesterday's try outs.

"You know young lad... you surely are talented. Your soccers skills are pretty amazing." Buster smiled nicely to him.

"Gee, Thank you for the promotion, coach..." Roan said as he bows in respect.

"Thankfully I've never been into a Rookie player before. It's really hard to teach some youngsters in how to play soccer." Leighton said in relief which surprises Roan.

"You mean to say you're the sports coach, Leighton?"

"You don't know that because you were a newbie in this town. Originally, I formerly worked as a Toddler Sports Coach until Mr. Keaton asks me a favor by joining in his team as a Minor Leaguer." Leighton explained. "Now that we're Rookies we have to practice harder. If you want to compete in various competitions you have to become a Starter which is the sixth level of our professional sports career."

"Wow... now that seems to be interesting." Roan said and finally aspires to become pro. "I'm going to become a professional player. Watch me, Dad..."

At the Cinemas, Roan and Leighton are talking about last night's experience which he giggles to see him getting frustrated.

"Roan, you became frustrated just because I made love with that waitress. Besides, it's normal for us guys to fell in love with someone."

"I've ever seen she did something to you but in a harsh way..." Roan reacted angrily towards him until Tori arrives to see them.

"Roan, how's your work doing?""

"Uhm... actually... Leighton and I we got promoted." Roan smiled which happily surprises Tori.

"Congratulations both of you... I'm really proud."

"If it wasn't for him, we won't be promoted." Leighton said while he points out on Roan.

"What about you, Tori?" Roan asked which she tells him.

"Uhm... the truth is... I was promoted as a Campaign Intern."

"Wow...! Congratulations on your promotion." Roan smiled excitedly as he patted her as Leighton tells her.

"Politics sure is rough... But you better be careful on your next promotion. It would be much harder than that."

"Thanks for the advice, Leighton..." Tori said calmly to him as Leighton informs Roan about their jersey.

"There is one thing I had to inform you, Roan. The coach wants you to make our jersey for our next try outs. I hope you understand that..."

As Leighton leaves them, Roan remembers about his caretaker and foster-father who is making jerseys for the competitions as he decided to go back to West Newbury. Back at Roan's house, he is casually seen wearing his dark blue sweatshirt and khaki pants and black flip flops and he is about to drive his pick-up truck. Tori arrives in a light green shirt with the sleeves that reach to her elbows, dark green skirt with three buttons in each sides and black high heels and knowing he's leaving.

"Roan, are you leaving?"

"Just going back to West Newbury to visit my foster dad. He's pretty good on making jerseys in any kinds." Roan said calmly to her which Tori decides to go with him.

"I wanna go with you, Roan. I want to see how you lived in your hometown."

"Sure, you can come..." Roan finally agrees to let her go with him. "I just don't like if I leave you alone."

With that, Roan finally drives his pick-up truck along with Tori.


	6. Back in West Newbury

**A/N:** This focuses between both Roan Myers and Tori Kimura in their relationship.

 **Chapter 5:** Back in West Newbury

In the middle of the night, Roan returns in West Newbury to visit his foster father, Justin Rowland as Tori is with him. He visits to his old home where his foster father lives.

"That's your old home, Roan."

"Yeah, that's where I grew up until my parents were died in a car accident." Roan said in an icy tone as Justin was surprised to see him.

"Roan... I'm glad to see you again."

"Hey, Mr. Rowland..." Roan greeted calmly and became impressed to see the woman is with him.

"My oh my... is this woman a native from Sunset Valley? She must be of a Japanese descent."

"Uhh... Mr. Rowland, you shouldn't say something to her like that. It was her first time to see my hometown." Roan said trying to make an ease on him while blushing which Tori giggles.

"Hee hee... It's okay... I've ever seen your step-father is making some funny jokes."

As they eat dinner, he was impressed to see Tori's excellent cooking skills as she shows her traits for being a natural cook.

"You surely are a nice cook, young lady."

"That's when my other friends made me cook for them." Tori smiled happily as Roan was surprised about her role.

"Really, you do that for Monika and the other girls. They really made you like a real chef with finnese."

"About what you said about the jersey you were talking about, Roan. Sounds like you really need it for your new team." Justin said and Roan tells him.

"Actually, an old friend of mine used to be Tori's roommate at the Friendship Dormitory. She gives me a job of being a minor leaguer rather than being a rabid fan."

"Wow... I'm impressed of you, Roan. Your parents will be proud." Justin said amusing to his new job.

"One last thing, I was also promoted into a Rookie. So I guess my new team wants to get a new jersey for our try outs."

"Well I guess I could make one for you. Seems like it's a Llama that you gave me. It might impressed you once I'm done with those." Justin said finally accepts to make a jersey for Roan's new team.

Upon arriving at his old room upstairs, Tori was surprised to see his room and it was the same as he currently lived at Sunset Valley.

"Your room was big, Roan. I'm impressed."

"Yeah..." Roan said as Tori finally sits on the bed while taking off her high heels.

"I can finally rest my feet... It's really hard when you keep on walking around in high heels."

"..."

"About what happened to your parents, Roan? Did something happened?" Tori asked which Roan lowers his head in upset.

"When my parents died in a car accident, it was really hard if you fend off for yourself alone. I became rebellious afterward and the reason I had a pierced earring on my right ear. Until Mr. Rowland took care of me and study in the sports academy with Monika to redeem myself from my rebellious ways."

"..."

"Until I reached into my adulthood I became a solo bachelor who is a millionaire after I get all of my parents' inheritance and saved it." Roan said sadly as Tori was surprised after hearing of this.

"But I don't get it... why did you moved to Sunset Valley then?"

"A lot of admirers in my hometown like me. But I decided to move away because I don't feel like being a celebrity just like what my parents would turn out to be." Roan said and became calmer to himself. "I just want to have a simple life. Meeting someone new and try to become nice to other people. That's why I decided to move to Sunset Valley because I decided to live alone at my father's dream house."

Tori was saddened about his tragic life and knowing how troubled he has been in his hometown and she tells him.

"You did the right thing, Roan. It would be better if you want to make a simple life."

"Tori..."

"Just like how I experienced living in the dorms with my three other friends." Tori said nicely to him as Roan takes her hand gently.

"Since we got ourselves promoted, maybe I should tour you at my place tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Of course..."

Both finally unbreak their gaze and they soon kissed each other which Roan finally decided to make Tori his girlfriend.

"Tori, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes, Roan... I'd love too." Tori happily agrees and Roan finally kisses her passionately to the lips as they finally make out.

Both finally stood up and Roan gets closer to her as he unbuttons three buttons in each side on her dark green skirt as it falls off to reveal her white panties and he finally took off her light green shirt to show her white bra which all of her undergarments are a match. Tori manages to took off Roan's shirt to make herself warm on his chest as he kisses her softly while he finally unclaps her bra as he simply removes it to show her breast. She finally unbuckles his belt and unbuttoned his pants as she pulls it off while he literally took them off and brings her to bed.

"Roan..." Tori silently calls his name as her heart was pounding when Roan is on top of her. He finally nibbles her neck and her breast and soon touches her hot spot as she moans when he touches her while she rubs on his muscular back. He finally removes her panties and finally enters through hers as she moaned so loud as he tied his arms around her and he softly tells her.

"I will always love you, Tori... always..."

Afterwards, both of them are covered in blankets when Tori was leaning on his bare chest.

"Did you enjoyed it?"

"Yeah... But it was awkward at first."

"I really don't like to hurt you too when I already took pleasure on you." Roan replied and knowing of his first experiences of having a romantic relationship. "I've ever seen you smoothly rub on my back when we did that."

"Roan, I really loved to be with you." Tori said gently to him and decides to spend the weekends with him. "We should call our boss to take our leave. I just hoped those jerseys that you made from your step-father be completed."

"Sure... I'll inform Leighton about this soon." Roan said finally agrees with Tori.

Tori smiles to see him as Roan does the same and he tells her in an alluring way.

"We should get some sleep. I finally enjoyed this night for us."

"Oh Roan..." Tori smiled in a flirtatious tone as both finally sleep comfortably.


End file.
